Treaty Of Evil
by ilikehats2
Summary: Sequel of The Fives Apprentices and The Gem of Eternity Luk and several other Villains Break out of Jail and Head to the Valley to Attack. Ember has a vision about this but Shifu doesnt believe her. HEr the Five her siblings and their new friends must prepare for the Epic Fight of their lives...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I only Own Ember, Coal, Silver, Saphire, and Emerald...I got permission to Use Silver and Blaze Shadow Leon Tanis and AidylRocks Oc's

Clink Clack Clink Clack...

"Look its him"A hoarse whisper called

Leonard Rider snarled at the prisoners as two guards brought him to High Security. Why? Because this was the Fourth time in a Month he tried to escape so he could get his revenge on his children who were smart enough to not visit or right.

"Come on Rider..."The Guard said as they quickly threw him inside and locked the door.

Leonard fell to his knees and looked up at all the villains circling him. The entire room was a stark white with several bright stains. There were chairs attacked to their tables in the middle with doors lining the walls that must have been the bed room and a large empty room in the far back. He got up rubbing his wrist and scowled

"Look fresh meat!"Someone in the back shouted

"Out of the way"Leonard snarled

"Look its the loser who got beat up by his own children!"

Leonard turned to the poor man who said that and pinning him to the wall

"What did you say?"Leonard asked snarling

"N-nothing sir"He said scared and Leonard threw him into a table

"I thought so..."He said"Now excuse me gentleman Im going to get out of here"

"Good Luck!"Someone shouted from the back laughing

"We all tried even...HIM"Another shouted

"Whoever He is...he's as pathetic as you all..."Leonard said when he was suddenly pinned against the hard metal door

Leonard glared at the man holding him up

"Who are you?"He asked

"Tanis...the Great and Powerful and the Man who will destroy you"He laughed and growled

"The Name is Leonard Rider you foul Peseant...Release me"Leonard snarled and Tanis laughed

"Your the Dude who lost to his kids...Like what a year ago?"

"About a good couple of months ago"Leonard said"And I hear you have Lightning Powers"

"Yeah but they are pointless on this Door"He said

"What if we work together...I want revenge and the Gem of Eternity and you want to get rid of those Tigers"Leonard said

"Yes...I do but Gem of Eternity"

"The Gem with Ultimate Power yes...we all work together we attack the Valley of Peace as an Army and together we destroy the Five and those other brats and take over..."

"We'll need to work on a Treaty for us all to sign"Tanis growled

"We have time"Leonard said and he was put down

"Well? GET MOVING WE HAVE TALKING TO DO"Tanis shouted

The Villains filed into the Room into the back and Tanis turned to Leonard

"So I heard you did some evil things Leonard"

"Call me Luk...Leonard vanished along time ago...and Ill teach my kids to say Im not their father"He snarled as he and Tanis went to join them


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I only Own Ember, Coal, Silver, Saphire, and Emerald...I got permission to Use Silver and Blaze Shadow Leon Tanis and AidylRocks Oc's

The villains stood around watching Tanis and Leonard "Luk" I mean...discussing the last they need for their treaty of Evil Peace.

"Ok lets read this Over"Tanis said

_The Treaty of A Organized Evil Alliance_

_All Villains Who have escaped in the GongMen Jail Breakout are asked to form an Army and March to the Valley of Peace. Once there the Villains will be broken into Five Units from Least Dangerous to Most. The First Unit will go and Attack as a Sneak attack at Sundown, and weaken our enemies. Next comes the Second Unit and After them the Third Unit. The Fourth Unit will go in afterwards as a distraction as the Fifth Unit moves in. Each Unit will march Seven Hours after the Start of each Units Battle. Unit Two will attack Seven Hours after the start of Unit Ones attack. Unit Five is the Exception where they will march an hour after Unit Four has begun their attack. _

_All Villains are demanded to Take Orders from Tanis and Luk. If anyone disobeys they will recieve harsh punishment ten times worse then normally expected. Any one committing Treason will be saw in the exact hatred as the Enemy and will recieve equal punishment. All Villains are allowed to attack anyone they want but if they attack any of the Children Luk or Tanis are after then they must avoid them if they are in the Fifth Unit._

_Leonard "Luk" Rider_

_Sign Here...As a Sign that you agree to these terms. You are allowed to help Tanis restrain Shadow, Leon, Master Tigress, Silver and Blaze son and Daughter of Shadow and Leon and Rose before he takes their powers and gets his Revenge. You are allowed to hurt them when they are captured if Tanis request and requires it. You promise that in return for Tanis help he not only gets to do whatever he wishes with those he wants but a new power given to him by the Gem of Eternity. _

_Tanis_

_Sign here...As a Sign that you agree to these terms. You are allowed to help Luk restrain his children:Silver, Coal, Ember, Emerald, and Saphire before he gets his revenge and claims the Gem of Eternity. You agree to accept ONE new power from Luk when he gets possession of it and will not harm any of his children during the battle like he will not hurt yours. You will only hurt them when they are captured at the request and required help from Luk_

_You Men both Vow to keep you Word and Promise to Work Together in an Alliance_

_Both of you Please Sign Below_

"I think thats it"Luk said as Tanis signed it. A cold chill ran through the room

"Leonard? What are you doing"A female voice called

* * *

"EMERALD!"Ember shouted purple goo dripping down her face as she made futile attempts to get it all off. Somewhere the second to youngest Rider girl was hiding hoping Ember never found her.

She sat down under a tree for shade making another attempt to get the goo off. It had been a few monthes since her father had finally been sent to jail and Ember wasnt complaining one bit. She loved the Valley with all of its nice residence and her fellow students. She was recently very close to Rose the Elemental Leader and Amber and Rain sisters of Ash. She and Ash were very close and her sisters were very close with the Cairo twins Silver and Blaze. Her brothers were considered some of the best rolemodels to some of the younger village boys since everyone knew about how they both raised the three younger sisters. But still...Shifu was still as mad at her then the Night he said those words about her decision. It still hurt inside and he did everything he could to make her miserable. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her and a hand went over her mouth muffling her scream. Then when she was lifted slightly up she was dropped back up as laughter burst into the air

"OH GOD OH GOD!"Ash laughed the Tiger boy she had a crush on and was pretty close with

"You gave me a HEART ATTACK"She shouted

"Oh god you freaked out you were hilarious"He laughed

"Oh really"Ember asked and shook her head like a dog getting purple goo on him

"AW EMBER"Ash complained alittle still laughing as they sat in the shade

"You're getting better of doing that..."Ember said as Scorpio crawled up Ash's arm. Scorpio was fond of Ash

"Thanks..."He said as another gem bug walked by. Since Ember was so good at it she made alot of bugs for fun and to blow off steam she was trying people but it wasnt easy. She had several bug friends for Scorpio but they couldnt exactly sting like Scorpio until Ember could figure out how to do that.

"So...Emerald got you with the-"

Ember suddenly couldnt hear Ash well, everything was spinning and getting darker

"EMBER!EMBER"Ash's voice echoed in her head as she slumpted against him passing out. She hardly heard his voice and was out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I only Own Ember, Coal, Silver, Saphire, and Emerald...I got permission to Use Silver and Blaze Shadow Leon Tanis and AidylRocks Oc's

_Everything was dark, and very glooming. Ember felt her feet hit ground as a dull white light filled the dark and she saw several villains surrounding a table. They were all staring at a ghostly figure standing behind her father and Tanis._

_"Leonard think about this...you've already lost everything you love-"_

_"HAD Loved!"Luk growled_

_"Leonard you lost, please accept this and stop! Leonard doing this will make the kids hate you more and will just make your improsiment WORSE"Ember's mom begged"How can you do this Leonard? How can you do this to your children, constanty hurting them"_

_Luk stepped up to her_

_"This no longer concerns you, I got rid of you like that Lord Shen got rid of the pandas, My children dont love me they fear me and they should! I will do anything to get that Gem and if it means having to get rid of a child so be it! This is my destiny an nothing you say can stop it!"With that he stepped back away from her and then turned"Its Luk now...Leonard is long gone"_

_Ember's mother looked down and before she dissapeared_

_"Good bye then...but you will not succeed"She whispered and with that she disappeared._

_"We break out in Two Days"Tanis ordered_

_Ember's surroundings faded back to dark and then a blinding blue and green light surrounded her_

"Oh no! Oh please wake up Ember please!"Ash's voice was hovering above her as she came around and saw his face next to his sister Rain

"You gave us a Heart Attack"Ash said but Ember was already getting up dazed by what she saw

"Ember?"Rain asked

"Rain I need to see Master Shifu...but I need you to get my siblings in the Hideout ok?"

Rain nodded and ran off while Ember and Ash went to the Hall of Warriors.

"Master Shifu!"Ember called disturbing his meditation

"What?"He called exasperated

"I had a Vision Master! A Vision about my father"

Master Shifu looked at her unamused

"He and Tanis...they're planning a breakout and coming straight for us!"Ember said

"Him and Tanis?"Shifu asked and glared at the girl and walked over to her

"Ember you've said some of the most time wasting things before but this is rediculous No one can escape Gongmen and it is apparent that you are seeking attention after your Father's Enjailment has become old news"

"I am NOT THEY ARE BREAKING OUT IN TWO DAYS WE NEED TO GO STOP THEM BEFORE THEY CAN"Ember shouted

"ENOUGH!You have been nothing but a disruptive and disobedient Student for Monthes on End and Now you come to me with this lie!I''ve had enough of this Ember..."

"What are you saying? Master I would never lie about this!My Mother was-"

"Your Mother? Your Mother was there...Ember enough of the Lie NO One can escape Gongmen Jail Ember!"

"EXPLAIN TAI LUNG"She shouted and her eyes went wide, her temper sometimes got the better of her, mostly because she spent time with Tigress and she just forgot to never MENTION HIM.

"ENOUGH! YOU EMBER ROSE RIDER ARE BANISHED FROM THE JADE PALACE FOR YOUR LIES!"Shifu shouted

"WHAT!?'Ember and Ash shouted

"I want you out in Two WEEKS!"He shouted and prompty kicked them outside. Ash ran at the door scratching and attacking it like a lunatic

"ASH! ASH STOP!"Ember said holding him back"This wont help us"

"HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO YOU"He shouted"YOU'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG EXCEPT PULLED PRANKS ON A FEW PEOPLE"

"The Stupid Gem...he doesnt like the fact that I keep it locked somewhere"Ember responded as he calmed down slowly

"Ember...we have to warn the others"Ash said

"Go tell everyone to get in the Hideout Now EMERGENCY MEETING WITH THE FIVE AND PO! NO Shifu!"She said

Ash nodded and had ran off before she could even say go...She sighed and headed to the hideout


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I only Own Ember, Coal, Silver, Saphire, and Emerald...I got permission to Use Silver and Blaze Shadow Leon Tanis and AidylRocks Oc's

They had found the Hideout in the Palace while playing Hide and Seek. It was a door behind a painting of Oogway in his shell and it led to a large room with dark mahogany floors and a brick red wall. They had filled it with posters and books, furniture and prizes they got from missions. It was like a lounge where everyone enjoyed themselves. There were games and Coal and Monkey were working on getting a mini fridge in there. Of course Master Shifu didnt know about it. When she walked in everyone was there waiting for her. It was deadly quiet which scared her.

"Ember whats wrong"Zoru asked as he and Emerald came running over

Ember looked at the two children as Tigress came over

"Im afraid...I have bad news"Ember said standing up on the coffee table"I recently had a vision...a vision where the Villains in maximum Security are planning to escape. That includes my father and Tanis"

Everyone started talking and Shadow called out

"Does Shifu know about this?"

"Yes he does...but he refuses to believe me and...he has Banished me from the Jade Palace...I must leave in two weeks"She whispered"They will make the break out in two Days"

They all looked at her quiet an eerie addition to their normal hangout

"So...what are we gonna do about it?"Mantis called

Ember looked up surprised that a Furious Five Member would suggest it first

"Yeah what are we gonna do baby sister"Silver asked

Ember smiled as people nodded

"Ok First thing first...If we go to Gongmen Shifu will know and its a Three Day Travel with all of us so we'll go head on in a collision"She began to pace thinking this through"They'll come straight for us from what I know and Im certain of it. Silver Shadow"

"What do you need"Shadow asked

"You're our Two Fastest! I need you to Run to Other Towns Tell them we're evacuating for a while and ask if they are willing to take some villagers and families until its safe again?"

Silver and Shadow nodded and Shadow looked at the Sixteen year old knowing she wont have to worry about keeping him out of trouble

"Ok now Shifu is being stubborn by the time a messenger gets here we'd have only a Day for making arrangements and everything. Not enough Time... Crane Viper Monkey Let the Villagers know that they need to evacuate But Shifu cant recieve this information ok?"

"Got it"They said

"Ok...Blaze and Kira"Ember instructed"Go with Leon and take inventory on Medicine Weapons and Anything else neccesarry for the battle ok?"

They nodded as well

"Rose"Ember called"You and Lance can make sink holes right?"

"Yep"Rose said grinning evilly"Are you giving us permission for this?"

"Yes make them Deep so they cant get out and cover them with a very thin shell of earth so they fall...Coal follow them and put warning sign around them if Shifu asks we can say their paving the road again"She said and started pacing again

"Saphire You Amber and Emerald start thinking of traps we can have to slow or trap anyone down"Ember ordered

"Ok"Saphire and Emerald said and Emerald grinned at the thought of using her spells

"Ember we should go recruit-"

"No...With all the Masters Shifu will get Suspicious and Embarrassed I cant do that to him"She said"Ash...I think its time we try our Experiment"

"Yes!"Ash grinned

"Everyone Else...Work on building Weapons, Training, or Maybe thinking of Traps we can set"Ember shouted and everyone ran off to do the task. Po smiled as he watched Ember take lead with Ash

"So How many are we making?"Ash asked

"As many as we can before we get too weak"Ember said"We have Five Days! Not much time but better then one day"

They hurried to Ash's room and closed the door tightly and ushed things out of the way tp the side as they sat down. Ember closed her eyes


End file.
